


巍面-索取

by VanessaDawn



Category: ZYL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaDawn/pseuds/VanessaDawn
Kudos: 10





	巍面-索取

大好时光，沈巍弯腰收拾着一地狼藉，耳后一片煮熟的红，鬼面半阖着眼睛，眼底闪过银丝镜框闪过的阳光，真想敲碎了它。

可昨日还没来得及实行掰断眼镜腿，就被一丝不苟，现在容光焕发的人差点掰断了双腿，沈巍感受到人不满的情绪：“你、你多休息休息，我下班回来，给你做饭。”他说得有些犹疑，毕竟，鬼面没有生活经验，不知愿不愿意入乡随俗。

沈巍抱着衣物出了门，鬼面就这么一直看着，手里寻摸自己身上数处结痂的地方，尤其下盘之处，愈合的麻痒紧锣密鼓地骚扰人心，忍不住地憋屈。

天下太平，逃出来的鬼面对刺眼的阳光，恍若隔世地空洞，好像这里的一切都与他无关，只有疯狂消耗殆尽后的宁静，竟能与这里的平静不谋而合，但他心里总有点缺失，找不到点发挥出去。

他找到了赵云澜。

没办法，曾今见着人杀不着，本以为与沈巍同脉导致的，后来被哥哥多次揪回来才发现自己有点啥事就要找他，他倒真是占了魂火的便宜，把他当爹谈心解惑了。

但实际也并非那么和平，只不过因为之前害人不浅，而今见面更是无话可说，对于过于卓越的山圣，他常常烧了他的胡子，薅秃黑猫的毛，掏了乌鸦的巢，才会好好和他说话，好在赵云澜心疼他被憋了一万年，假模假式地抡着魂鞭教训这个上不道的人。

这次他把赵云澜收藏的幽畜板牙项链给摔得粉碎。

赵云澜手抖地捡起来，连渣滓也不放过地捻起来，愤恨：“要不是老子看在你是他弟，老子他妈第一个把你扔轮回里。”

“又不是什么宝贝。”鬼面知道这玩意是什么，他注意过沈巍经过数次，偶尔会看上一眼。

看着与瑞方温润的人天差地别妖色，赵云澜突然发现自己不必担心这个，怒指一脸无畏的鬼：“不是宝贝，你哥先弄死你。”

鬼面咂舌：“你弄走我也不错……”

“你想让你哥弄死我是不是！”赵云澜打断的干脆，捧着一把碎物放进木檀里，数个幼畜板牙都是被他们比肩天人的同类杀戮而得，这是鬼族不成文的生存规则，不说是天地不容导致他们本性变本加厉，单是这混沌本源，双鬼王也未必能克制本欲。 

当日小巍屈尊于死去的神仙未完大业约定里，鬼面被压制在封印中，他们无比向往开天辟地的力量，一举打破这个世界。只是沈巍为了一些东西，舍得步入主流，而鬼面从一而终，在今当下这样的新世，竟成了‘濒临国宝’无双的艳鬼，啧，赵云澜多瞄了几眼，说是艳鬼真不为过。

赵云澜给鬼面一份工作，甭管是跟组探案还是逮捕嫌疑犯，只一个要求，别随便对谁都动手动脚动锥子鞭子的。

一天下来，他老老实实的顺从倒是大家喜闻乐见的，直到兼职办案的沈巍回来，看见早上亲手梳好的马尾的人，已经换上一身休闲浅色套装，妆发已是与自己教书的模样别无二致。

“小云澜，怎么样，好看吗？”鬼面不知觉地抻了一下衣角，是沈巍没见过的新奇羞赧。

“不错是不错，就……差那么一点味道。”

鬼面生疑地虚心讨教：“还差什么？”

“就……”

“沈教授来了！”也不知道谁特地提醒了一句，在实验室的俩人一个石化了，另一个皱眉，一天下来心理还稍微平稳点，但听到这个人的名字，又莫名地焦躁起来。

沈巍扶了下眼镜：“舍弟来这叨扰多时了吧。”说完笑得亲和力十足，众人心理寒了一截。

“没，就待了一会儿，来看看工作环境，瞅瞅能不能在这里安身立命，做个好公民啊。”赵云澜急忙打哈，摸着鼻子圆了这事。

若说工作，沈巍不是没替人想过，为了把他安排在身边，带去学校适应，鬼面见了一场哥哥被“众星捧月”的样子，二话不说就不来了，直言见了这些凡人，忍不住想毁了他们一脸的幸福和平安。

特调处倒是个非常适合的地方，妖魔鬼怪汇聚一堂，还能在地界人界来去自由，这个空降人员更是大胆地重拾旧业，对斩魂使手下挖人，依旧不改从前的诱惑：“怎么样，跟了我，可要比那个闷葫芦有意思多了，不用守那么多规矩的。”

沈巍从旁冷眼，赵云澜一再阻止这人手里的阴寒，怕把这特调出给劈了。但显然，鬼面故意错开气场极寒的人，更喜欢与这打从心眼里看不上的领导打近乎，然后发现那个男人会故意错开眼神，一副不在乎，转身后就拿着眼角瞪人，鬼面每次敏感地察觉到，都会紧张得呼吸急促，似乎空缺的部分，就这么慢慢地能填补上了。

之后，这个人开始与自己冷战，他才知道这种满足感是“虚胖”的，每在难眠的数夜里，扯着床单盯破门外睡沙发的人。

直到鬼面做了一个天大的决定。

“你他娘的开什么玩笑？！”赵云澜抽了不少的烟，琢磨这个疯子突发奇想的决定，满脑子都是沈巍幽怨委屈地看着自己，觉得这哈子真要准备把自己的小命折腾完，为了保全特调处：“你丫去酒吧、酒店、天桥底下、睡哪都行，就是别在我这留下你一丁点的味道。”

处长受人淫威，不得已让灭世的鬼王卷铺盖走人。

鬼面决定留宿在外，身边是谁，人去哪都无所谓，赵云澜无意间提供的信息，给这个没有什么经验的人一些灵光。

灯红酒绿的地方，众生伪装着放纵，他嗤之以鼻毫无乐趣，非有个不知死活的歹徒见了这长发绝美的男子，某种挑战欲勾起，尾随无人处，撩起人发尾顺过刀削的下颚：“美人儿，没人陪吗～”

恶心。

鬼面连忍都懒得忍，舔着牙尖准备饕餮一餐，恍然瞥见人群暗影处熟悉的身影，心理骤然紧缩，立即转了态度陪笑：“怎么，你能陪我？”他稍微勾勾唇角，那凡人一脸猥琐，就要得寸进尺。

男子非常没有分寸的硬拽过小臂，搂住腰身，暧昧地靠近耳边吹嘘多少下流的言辞，手钻进衣衫摸到姣好肤质，呼出兴致勃勃地的欲气，就要张口咬他耳朵，脑后突然受到重击，眼前一黑昏厥过去，鬼面周身一空，便遁入了黑暗里。

转瞬间来到了——厕所里？

鬼面诧异地环视周围，下巴突然一痛，整个身体被人按在了门上，便看到阴郁狠戾的眼神。

“哥哥、也来这里寻欢作乐吗？”他嘴硬地暴露自己来这似是而非的目的，心理不由地恐慌。

沈巍眼角冒着血丝。  
“刚刚那个人，手法可要比哥哥舒服多了。”鬼面不怕死地挑衅，笑得鬼魅异常，等待人爆发。

但沈巍皱眉愣了一下，不一会，眼底褪去阴霾血气，似笑非笑地盯着不怕死的鬼看，后者被盯毛了，不按套路变化的气氛让人不安起来，这人怎么突然没事人似的，当真是不在乎他吗。

沈巍松了手摸向一脸惊愕的人，诡色眼神透露出最本质的懵懂单纯，只会对沈巍表露的样子。果然如他所想，他的阿面想他了：“阿面，没照顾好你的想法，是哥哥不该。”

他嘴里柔情似蜜的认错，搞得鬼面不敢动作，任由人上下其手，眼角直冒火：“什、什么照顾我？”

沈巍顾左右而言他地轻笑，动作直击要害，缠住木讷的嘴温柔无比地挑逗起来。

狭小的空间里，热度骤然徒增，身后的门被压制挣扎的扭动晃地直响，鬼面恍惚觉得这门要倒塌，被吻的浑噩中听到人含糊一句：“这里吗。”接着腰部，被那人碰过的地方按摩拧揉，鬼面倒吸一口气，暗恨那个陌生人为什么能车熟路地就搂到他的敏感点。

“还有这里。”说着顺着嘴唇沿下下颚，又啃又咬。

“唔——”今天的人异常温柔，叫人心底发软，他望着头顶方格外的白炽灯，暗嚎为什么只对他听之任之，任人摆布。

既然躲不过就直刚吧，鬼面暗暗咬牙，突然用力推开专心的人，推到在马桶上，跨坐已经浑烫的地方，他感觉耳朵瞬间烧起来燎得脑后发蒙，忍去心理的怯意，捧着沈巍的脸亲起来。

滚烫的舌头相缠，侵蚀魂骨的情动让人无比投入。鬼面似觉得不够，越吻越发了戾气，感受裆下的人有异动，腰部鬼使神差地动起来，不由自主的人心惊地摩擦捣乱已经硬的不行地方。

沈巍慢喘，入了迷地欣赏捣鬼的人，上面的人似乎累了嘴唇偏离喘口气，他不满按回头扯咬红肿的唇，秘语：“还不够……”

“嗯唔！”

俩人紧密挨在一起，鬼面臀部被人揉捏住大力度地来回磨蹭，丝痒酸胀感袭来，他被男人咬着说不出话，只能制止掌控的手。

“别跑，还不够。”

什么还不够，流氓！俩人的私处隔着衣物，沈巍手嵌进腰窝加快速度的摩擦，鬼面有些不受控制地战栗，身体某处被人的话叫嚣出空虚感，再没完没了，他就完蛋了！

为了不那么快的缴械，他只能紧搂着沈巍的肩膀，下体故意用力更快地摩擦。

鬼面垂着头，闷喘压在耳边，白发分散露出脆弱后颈，看不见沈巍眼底柔化了水的眼神，握在臀部的手搂住卖力的人咬住侧脖颈。

“混蛋……”他忍不住抽喘，直到感觉到下面的硬物猛颤了几下，才愕然地停下来，埋着的眼睛愣愣地盯着沈巍西裤瞬间湿透的地方，眼底瞬间红透了：“你……”

缓了好一会儿，他红着眼扬起得意明艳的笑：“我赢了。”

没错，沈巍先射了。

沈巍压着暗涌的冲动，控制欲望的尺度，轻吻恣意的嘴角，得势的人回吻的姿态颇有一番奖励安慰的意味，嘴角邪气仗势地命令道：“到我了。”

沉默的人从善如流抚慰起还未发泄的前端，鬼面似乎敞开了怀，没有了先前莫名的焦虑不安，不自觉眯眼沉迷其中，下意识地挺腰在灵活的手里，顶着对方西服收敛的小腹，越发兴奋燥热，最后极其畅快的发泄出来。

厕所间的喘息逐渐平稳，连着这几日空落落作祟的心理也跟着平息，鬼面在余韵里懵懵想着这几日怎么适得其反，原以为离得人远一点，多做些事分神，就不会太在意，没想到最后愈远愈烈。

他想要沈巍的眼神更多一点，更专情，对他更狠心些，要人一直这样受他的掌控。

浑噩的脑子暗暗瞎想，空洞了一万年的心可不是这么轻易满足的，他身体微微挪动要离开，沈巍趁此直接褪下裤子，一屁股又压回硬物上，鬼面心理撞了钟大喘气地推拒， 耳朵里传来人压抑的声音：“还不够。”热物便已经开始挤进紧致的地方。

“唔、哈啊……”鬼面弓起身子，不是抗拒是对身为的索求忍不住地颤：“不行、不行！”

也不知道哪里不行，明明身体非常融洽的吸纳着，一插到底的痛快非常快地勾起欲望，加上沈巍不容置喙的态度，像当时毅然决然与天地神鬼为伍，保他周全，一人引爆大封葬身时那样，鬼面连哭都不会地空洞地重复“不行”。

他原以为自己一辈子所得都不足以补偿所失去的一切，没想到自己的一切，除了沈巍，还是这个闷葫芦。他损坏赵云澜的宝贝时，沈巍毫无波动、自己越界挑衅地界和平也视若无睹，就连故意蛊惑别人，他依旧无话可说。

谁要他这种包容的补偿。

“抱歉，是哥哥没注意到你的心情”沈巍嘴里饱含歉意，可是行动上毫无心软，架起腿驰骋起来。

鬼面昏昏地受着侵略，感觉他话里有话，绝无好意，可耐不住砸墙式的操弄，连话都说不完整。

就在这时—— “是不是有人在啊，打扫卫生了。”

俩人同时惊醒屏住呼吸，谁都没遇到这幅情景，空气中对峙着尴尬，那女人的声音似乎见怪不怪，轻哼着把门锁住离开了，鬼面掐着沈巍的脖子满脸红的嘶哑：“沈巍，你为什么不支起屏障！”

红热的眼睛湿成了春水，龇牙咧嘴的无措，过于吸引人，因为过于羞愤柔软处紧缩不止刺激沈巍的又大了一圈，他唇角勾起邪气，一言不发地吞没抽插。

“混蛋……”

“叫哥哥。”

“唔啊！ 妈、妈的……”鬼面把近墨者黑诠释的很到位，学赵云澜问候不知谁的母上，心理却发麻地体会过分舒服的满足。但是他喊不出来，否则颜面何存，刚刚好不容易建立的自尊，岂能轻易毁了。

但是沈巍不替人作想，听着熟悉的骂语，搂住人踹开门，把人翻按在洗手池前，一通狠捅，激得人全身痛爽，散尽隐忍的理智哭吟起来。

“啊啊……错了……”

沈巍掰起满灌了泪珠的下巴，撵舌开腔，重重地快速抽插，示意人再说一遍。

“呜呜嗯、哥哥、”鬼面不甘地咬嘴里的手指，却毫无用处：“唔、我错了、啊！不骂人了……”

扼杀了人粗鄙，沈巍满意的安抚，今天算是解决了小家伙这几天的不安，虽然知道鬼面抗拒这个世界，等待对他没有用，只会让人躲得更远，他怎会容许这件事发生,他只能对我，欲求不满。

“乖、别怕、我会陪着你好好适应这个世界的。”

“唔嗯、你、不要这时候说、”鬼面完全不知道自己在说什么：“啊嗯、我、我会断片儿的……”

沈巍看着镜子里沉浸的人，缱绻深情：“那就再来一遍。”


End file.
